Etiquette
by The Goliath Beetle
Summary: Cyclonis kidnaps Harrier. Bad move.


Etiquette

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boredom. Cyclonis. Harrier. Me. What more do you expect? **

* * *

><p>"<em>With honor!" cried Harrier bravely, coming at Dark Ace with his pathetic Skimmer Classic and his Single Blade. <em>

_The Talon commander was having none of it. "You're coming with me," he roared, shooting Harrier out of the air, "You have an invitation from the Master herself." _

* * *

><p>Cyclonis was irritated. And when she was irritated, someone else suffered. Usually the person who was causing said irritation. But this Sky Knight was absolutely bulletproof. Nothing, <em>nothing, <em>could destroy him. He was quite obviously the master of torture. He was immune to pain. He was a force to be reckoned with.

A force even Cyclonis couldn't match.

"This is absolutely _bog-standard! _Is this how you keep your own quarters, _Master Cyclonis? _You sent me an invitation, the least you could do is be hospitable about it! This place is filthy! Don't you ever do a spring-clean?"

Cyclonis groaned. "Someone _shut him up!" _she shouted, glaring daggers at a bunch of guards. The Talons jumped to attention.

One of them slapped Harrier on the back of his head. "Shut up, eh," the Talon said nervously, afraid he might have given Harrier a reason to rant again.

"_Excuse me, _but that's not how you treat a Sky-Knight!" He glared at the Talon. The Cyclonian couldn't have been more than twenty years old. "Or your elder!" Harrier added in a huff.

Dark Ace looked at his feet, nervously shuffling them. "Master, we could try our usual torture techniques to get the information we need…"

Her pointed eyes turned to him. "No. We don't need to give him any reason to complain." She glared at Harrier next. "Tell me about the Aquarius Crystal!" she thundered.

He looked at her indignantly. "A 'please' wouldn't be out of order." He clutched the bars of his cell. "And you couldn't do any harm by giving me a proper place to sit."

This was the first time ever that Master Cyclonis felt close to tears. Tears of frustration. "No, it couldn't do any harm by giving you a place to sit," she hissed, "But then, I'm not the kind who's very…hospitable."

"Well, obviously you need to work on that!" he snapped. "This place smells of rat's intestines."

Now, a curious Talon volunteered. "How do you know how a rat's intestines smell like?" he asked tentatively.

Harrier looked delighted that the question had been asked. "Well, there was this one mission. Dastardly mission, I must add, the brave Rex Guardians and I, we were forced to—with a heavy heart—"

"SILENCE!" Cyclonis screamed. She grabbed the Talon by the collar, "Get. Out." The young man whimpered and dashed away without another word.

"Now that was not nice," Harrier muttered, "The lad was just curious."

"You!" she hissed, pointing a finger at Harrier, "You will tell me about the whereabouts of the Aquarius Crystal, or I'll feed you to the Lava Worms!"

"Once again," Harrier began, "You must say _please, _when you request information, and when that information is given to you, you must say _thank you._" He looked up at Cyclonis expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Dark Ace looked, in utter disbelief, at Cyclonis. The young Master returned the look to her commander. Dark Ace said, "Master, if you like, I could say the word…if you find it…demeaning—"

"…Aah…" Harrier interrupted, "A humble servant. Full of loyalty. You shall go far, my friend."

Dark Ace blinked, not exactly used to being referred to as 'A humble servant' and 'friend'. Cyclonis groaned, rubbing her temples. "I am not _requesting _information from you, Harrier, I am _demanding _it!"

"How very crass."

Cyclonis's face went dark with fury. "SHUT UP!"

"Vile behavior will not help you get what you want. You must be polite. Charming. Such as I." Pause. "For generations the Rex Guardians have protected their Terra with outmost valor, honor and bravery. We have been in numerous battles and have come out with several scars. We have made countless enemies. But we still cultivate the timeless art of etiquette. For us, politeness and civility have always been a thing to value. You, too, should turn on a new leaf, and propagate hospitality and kind nature amongst all of Atmos."

Her eyes were narrow. Her lips were a thin, straight line. In barely a whisper, she said, "I've had enough."

* * *

><p>The next day, Terra Rex had an unusual visitor. Harrier climbed off Dark Ace's skimmer, genially shook hands with the Talon, and smiled at his teammates. Then he looked back at the commander. "What do you say?" he prodded.<p>

Ace's smile was more like a grimace. The look you get when you suck a lemon. "We the Cyclonians are sorry for our actions." He paused, and with total seriousness, added, "We won't repeat the same mistake again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought, **_**So, how would Master Cyclonis deal with Harrier? **_**And this oneshot came up! How was it? Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
